pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Hey, Energy! I just wanted to say that I know Shade & Cloud on another wiki, and they're two different accounts. Cloud's sockpuppet is Cloud'. No, I'm not another one of those Bulbapedia trolls. ~L0laStarr I totally agree with Nectaria. Cloudisfast is ShadeTempest's sock-puppet! '' I mean, it's obvious, really. . . He just randomly appears directly after I posted that comment on your page calling out Shade for blatant trolling, and "insults" me childishly? Pathetic. ShadeTempest is nothing but a rude and immature Troll trying to stir up turmoil on this Wikia, and he needs to be banned permanently. If I were you, I would ''not take this matter lightly. I would ban ShadeTempest ASAP for trolling and harassment. . . I realize that you are trying to reason with him, but you can't reason with Trolls. They are here for a single reason: to cause trouble and upset people. They enjoy tormenting people (including themselves) for fun, and no matter what you say, they will only get worse, and he (and his sock-puppets) will drag you down into a vortex of nonsensical blabber. He won't listen to you, and he won't stop. That's why I ignore him, because I've dealt with Trolls before. Trust me. Now he's making sock-puppets, and things are getting really ridiculous. . . I find it almost humorous how he (under the "Cloudisfast" username) insults himself ''on his page, just to make it look like Cloud isn't really him. Please do something to ban him soon. I believe he could possibly be a Bulbapedia "spy" as well. I think they're getting annoyed that we are making progress, and they want us shut down. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ]] ''' '' 17:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't believe it -- Cloud has to be his sock-puppet. . . If not, he is definitely his friend, working for the same evil cause. . . I can't believe you're going to let this Troll get away with this, EnergyX. . . This is harassment. Don't you see? He is breaking the rules. He's intentionally stirring up trouble. Trolling. ' I see users getting banned ''right away for erasing their talk page messages, but ShadeTempest doesn't get banned for this blatant abuse???? He's allowed to just keep trolling away??? Please consider what I am trying to tell you. . . We don't deserve to be treated like this on our own Wikia. . . We put a lot of work into it, and ShadeTempest and his sock-puppets/friends have '' no right '' to Troll us, harass us, and put us down. He needs to be silenced, at least for a few months, if you refuse to ban him permanently. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 19:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ''One day!? Honestly!? He's NOT HELPING HERE! He never came to contribute to our Wikia in the first place! He hates us! All he does is spew nonsensical insults and try to shove his twisted Troll pro-Bulbapedia "philosophy" down our throats! Why don't you see it!? (sigh) I'm telling you, Energy. . . I care deeply about this Wikia and all the great, hard-working members here (many of which who have probably been rudely rejected by Bulbapedia, like Monfernape and me). . . Please. . . Don't give "ShadeTroll" the satisfaction of getting away with his Trolling -- that's what he WANTS! Perhaps you pity him because he's clearly mentally ill, but that's no excuse to let him continue his passive-aggressive Trolling! Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 19:29, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are the Admin. . . I respect your decisions (although I wholeheartedly disagree with letting "ShadeTroll" abuse the Wikia and only banning him for one measly day). I predict he will continue to Troll and be obnoxious and rude. Of course, whatever happens, you're in charge. . . I just wanted to protect this Wikia. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 19:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well, if you would rather not deal with it, perhaps I will bring this Troll issue to Shockstorm's attention. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) '''To Nectaria: Indeed, it is strikingly obvious that Cloudisfast is either working for "ShadeTroll" (possibly a friend backing him up?), or is his actual sock-puppet. . . Either way, I alerted Shockstorm to the Troll problem too. I hope this hateful Troll gets what he deserves: a permanent ban. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 21:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) What's done is done, Energy. . . Please let this go and don't argue with Shockstorm about his decision. "ShadeTroll" and his puppet/friend are banned, as they should be, because they (?) are hateful Trolls. You suggested to me that I report the Troll to Shockstorm. He and agreed with me when I explained the situation, and banned the Trolls. The guy was an evil hater, plain and simple. Let's be happy that it's all over now. Victory for the Pokemon Wikia! :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 22:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sigh! It seems you're very busy with editing anime pages! Please see my last message on my talk page! Nectaria (talk) 11:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I have another question! I need some help How do you add sprites to pages? Some pages like Clefable and Tentacool either have no XY sprites or no sprites at all. Magna Did I do it right this time?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:25, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Who were talking to just woundering? Hey Energy X it's me Trainer Micah hi i was woundering which user were you talk to when you said this message?, Besides, you were taking as if i was the only (active) admin. Why don't you see shock and see what he thinks of this? via moonlit's talk page, Hmm whom were you talking to was it me or was it Moonlit when you said it? let me know, If it was me? I only said this message to him was becouse i wanted him to feel less *worried* as a user you know have to come over to answers wiki to calm him down on relax him as a user you know there are many wikis around i know of i also know you don't want him *nervous or yelling* as a user do you? And about this message the one you wrote i know your not the only (active) admin on here i know that so you know there are countless of you admin on this wiki i know of and have yet interduced to you know i know all of you as a user mostly.. & about Shade? I wanted to watch him to see if does anything i don't know *unapropraitive as a user* that so you know i know you users will watch the wiki and do what's okay i know as a user some user are inapropraitive but as a admin on answers i watch out for that i report to you of any misbehavior of any user after i talk it out with them *calmly* of course... So you know if it was me i am sorry as a admin user of pokemon answers wiki i didn't mean to get you mad *cries* ;_; *stop crying*.. So you know let me know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, nevermind i see Moonlit's chatting with shockstorm i see it sorry nevermind,Trainer Micah (talk) 21:20, August 27, 2014 (UTC) '''To Micah: Yes, EnergyX was talking to me about discussing the Troll issue with Shockstorm. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 21:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I'm just new to the manga stuff. And I know a little bit about them but not much. 21:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Wait huh?!? Shadetempest, is on Community Central? hmm i guess you could send me a -link- if you can... Becouse i know i don't want this Isscue spreading to other pokemon wikis so you know keep me informed Energy X... So you know Kind Regards Pokemon Answers Admin User..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ''To Micah: You're seriously worried about this? Pffft! So what if that little demon is whining on Community Central now, or whatever. . . What's he going to say?'' ("I sent''' hateful''' messages to the Pokemon Wika and harassed them until they banned me!" ???)'' Please. He can't do anything, even if he lies. All the proof that he was Trolling us is here. He was the aggressor and he got what he deserved. Can't we just move on and drop this? An even better question would be, why can't HE just move on and accept the fact that he was caught being a hater for no good reason? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 23:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ooookay, I just checked ShadeTempest's contribs and Cloudisfast's contribs on Community Central. . . He isn't complaining. . . He's not doing anything. . . Where is ''this coming from? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 23:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Er . . . Never mind that previous message. He's going'' berserk'' over there -- and so is his sock-puppet ("coincidentally"). . . Just ''ignore'' him and delete his messages -- that goes for everyone who he happens to stalk and harass on the Comunity Central. . . Madness. . . -_- Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' ' 04:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC)